


Rain

by Aly_Winchester



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Winchester/pseuds/Aly_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many things in his life to make him tense and upset, but the rain made it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Tumblr. I hope you enjoy! Comments would be love! :) (Note: Un-beta'd as of right now.)

Spencer Reid loved the rain. He always seemed to wake up just as it started and he'd go sit in the window-seat in his living room, staring out over the city, watching as each drop splatters against the ground. It made him smile, it made him calm. There were so many things in his life to make him tense and upset, but the rain made it all better.

"Spencer?"

The voice behind him made him jump, but smile at the same time. He looked over his shoulder at the tall figure in the doorway. He looked back out the window and hummed softly. "Hi," he whispered at last, laying his cheek against his raised knees. He heard slight movement and the figure came towards him, soft fingers moving through his messy hair. Breath was wafted against his ear and he shivered slightly, especially as he leaned back against the body as arms were circled around him. He almost wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't seem to take them from the rain.

"Couldn't sleep?"

He shrugged slightly. "I could. The rain woke me." He was glad, though. He always felt depressed when he woke up the next day and saw the damp world and he couldn't experience it the night before. He turned to look at the one holding him. "It's okay, though. I love the rain."

He felt rather than saw the smile against his neck. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

Spencer blushed darkly and finally, his eyes slid shut. "Have you ever just sat in the rain?" He opened his eyes again. "Not by accident. On purpose. Out on the fire-escape, dancing in the street..." He shook his head. "It's been so long."

He felt a pause before the arms disappeared. "Let's go." Spencer's eyes lit up. "Let's go now."

Spencer scrambled up and opened the window behind him, the splatters of rain hitting him on his face. "Let's go on the roof. I've slept up there before. Got drenched, but...I-I've never done it before." He blushed again and pulled his lover out onto the fire escape. Luckily they were both dressed in pajama pants and shirts, no need to run back into the bedroom. Spencer led the way onto the roof and twirled into the middle—or rather, twirled like a man—causing the man behind him to laugh.

"See? Beautiful."

Spencer smiled wider and went back over to his lover. He let the older man pull him into his arms and he gave him a kiss on his wet lips. "I've never brought anyone up here before," he whispered.

"I better hope so," he said softly, his voice almost a growl.

Spencer laughed and shook his head, his eyes closing and he leaned his forehead against the other man's. "Only you," he whispered. He kissed him again, longer and heavier. He slowly pulled back and smiled through the water dripping down his face. "I love you, Aaron."

His boss smiled at him, keeping him close. "Love you, too, Spence."

They kissed again as the rain picked up.


End file.
